warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songpaw and Griffinpaw: Journey of a Lifetime
This is the story of two young apprentices that found out that sometimes, home is never there. It is told in Songpaw’s point of view. Chapter 1 ~The Last Assessment~ I stretched out on the warm grass. Green-leaf had been peaceful. Lots of prey, no battles, it was my favorite time of year. My brother, Griffinpaw, sat a few mouse- lengths away. I watched him tear into a juicy mouse. I was about to join him, when my mentor, Cloudheart padded over to us. Griffinpaw’s mentor, Jadegaze, followed. Cloudheart smiled. “Nice to see you two. Today is your assessment! If you pass, you will become warriors!” My heart leaped. Warriors. Ever since I was a kit, this had been my dream. Now it was finally happening! I turned to my mentor. “What are we doing? Hunting?” Jadegaze nodded. “We will be hunting in the Shady Oaks, down by twolegplace, since Cloudheart’s pelt is so thick.” I nodded. It made sense. Cloudheart was the best clan hunter in leaf-bare. She could stay out longer than any cat, but in Green-leaf, her white pelt stuck out, and the prey hurried away. Griffinpaw stood up, shook his brown tabby pelt, and followed us to Shady Oaks. Jadegaze almost literally melted into the trees, while Cloudheart jumped into a bush, and hoped she wouldn’t show. She stood out more than my ginger pelt in the snow. With a sigh, I looked out, and smelled for prey. The scent of rabbit suddenly came in. A twig cracked, out the small rabbit scampered out. I dropped to the hunting crouch, and slunk towards it. It angled its ears, but clearly didn’t suspect a thing. Stupid rabbit. I thought. I crept forwards slowly. With a quick pounce, the raabbit was dead. I buried it, and carried on. I sniffed again. The stench of twoleg came from the opposite direction. Common sense told me that this was a really bad idea. My curiosity was more powerful. I followed the scent. I came close to a big twoleg nest. A huge monster was lying in wait. There was a twoleg taking big hunks of metal. Cages. The word flooded into me. My mother had been right all along. Twolegs had been trapping cats. Oh Dawnflower. I wish you could be here now. Slowly I crept out of the bushes. My brother pressed his pelt to me. He had melted out of nowhere. “I don’t trust this. Come on Songpaw. Lets get out of here.” I shook my head. “Griffinpaw, we are warriors not rouges. DewClan would want us to help. We have to free these cats. If we help them, maybe they can help us. Besides, would you leave me, if I was in one of those things.” He gave in. “If we die Songpaw, I’m blaming you.” We charged straight for the monster. I jumped and was up in a second, Griffenpaw beside me. I turned to the cages. “Don’t worry! We are here to help!” There was no reply. I looked at my brother. “Lets do this.” I ran from cage to cage, letting out any cat I saw. Most of them just ran off without another word. Others would nod politely. One kit licked me, but its mother pulled away with an angry look. What was wrong with these cats? We saved their lives! I loud slam came from behind, and a twoleg slipped in. He grabbed my brother and jammed him in a cage. I leaped at him from behind and started ripping him. I left more claws marks than I knew I could make, but the twoleg was too strong. He put me in another cage, and growled something incomprehensionable. My brother was jolted with fear. We have to get out. I reached through the web of my cage and bit down on the hard metal thing. The cage opened. I raced over to my brother and released him. “Come on Griffinpaw!” The big moving part of the monster was rattling. I figured if I could find a way to bite open the chain, we could get out. Then I spotted a small crank. I bit down and turned it. I was raised in the air. I let go, and flipped onto a group of cages. They collapsed and I felt my fur being ripped away. The opening I had made was big enough. I turned to Griffinpaw. “Jump!” We leaped out of the truck and I flew through the air. We landed on a small patch of grass. “Race you!” I called and we ran through the field. But suddenly, we weren’t in a field. There were twolegs everywhere, lots of monsters and thunderpaths. This was not home. Oh StarClan. What do we do now? Chapter 2 ~Finding a Passage~ I turned to my brother. "What is this place?" He looked around.